Más allá de una máscara
by melanie-leggy
Summary: Dos banda, cinco chicas, cinco chicos, una enmascarada y sus misterios? ¿qué harán nuestros chicos de cinema bizarre para llevarse bien durante una gira junto con un grupo musical que ni siquiera conocen la identidad de su vocalista?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno no es que sea experta en esto de escribir, pero últimamente he estado leyendo unos fanfics que me han dado mucha inspiración… así que aquí les traigo mi primera historia y espero que les guste Xd

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva York, cinco jóvenes dormían tranquilamente hasta que…

-**¡MUHACHOS DESPIERTEN!**-

-**¡Ahhh! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bomba? ¡Al suelo!**- gritó el más pequeño de todos.

-**No Kiro, no hay ninguna bomba… ¿de dónde sacas eso?**- decía el recién llegado con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-**Si no es una bomba, un ataque terrorista o una manada de fans desesperadas…entonces déjanos dormir**- se quejaba un joven de cabello negro con un penacho rojizo que pasaba frente a su cara.

-**Pero Yu esto sí es importante y había olvidado decirles**-

-**¿Qué es tan importante como para despertarnos a las…**-tomó el reloj-**¡TRES DE LA MAÑANA!- **

-**jeje no te exaltes Kiro, lo que pasa es que se me olvidó avisarles que hoy llega la banda que hará el tour con ustedes**-

-**¿Tour? ¿Tenemos un tour?**-

-**Sí Romeo tienen uno o ¿es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?**-

-**No lo olvidé sólo…no me acordaba**-

-**Para fines prácticos es lo mismo**- se burló Kiro.

**-¿Y quiénes son?-** preguntó Shin.

- **Son una banda que se formó recientemente, pero que ha logrado recaudar admiradores por todo el mundo. La verdad ha ido avanzando rápidamente**-

-**Entonces John**- (es el nombre del manager que inventé para esto X3)- **¿A qué hora llegan?**-

-**¡Strify!, hasta que te despiertas, pues no deben de tardar supuestamente llegan a las cinco de su vuelo**- respondió John.

**-¡¿Cinco? Eso nos da sólo dos horas para arreglarnos!**-

-**Bueno en realidad tienen una ya que el aeropuerto está a una hora de camino**- y con eso dicho los cinco salieron disparados a arreglarse.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bueno este es mi primer capítulo y espero les haya gustado, sé que tal vez les recuerde a otro, pero les prometo que totalmente original y lo verán en los próximos capítulos. Bueno gracias por leer, saludos y besos! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Había olvidado decirles Cinema Bizarre no me pertenece sino estarían en mi casa encerrados tocando para mí todo el día, pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida u.u.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y sigan leyendo!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cinema Bizarre acababan de llegar al aeropuerto donde se supone que tenían que esperar a la otra banda.

-**¿Ya van a llegar?**-

-**Sí Kiro, ya vienen**-

-**Les falta mucho, John?**-

-**No, ya les dije que ya vienen Yu**-

-**¿Entonces ya vienen?**-

-**…**-la verdad John rezaba para que ya llegaran sino acabaría cometiendo asesinato y contra su propia banda!.

-**¿Cómo vamos a identificarlos?**- Preguntó Shin.

-**Pues deben de tener algún letrero, pero ellas saben quiénes somos así que no hay que preocuparnos**-

-**Entonces son mujeres!**- exclamó feliz este Romeo.

-**Si dijo estas es porque lo son**-

**-¡Uyy! que te hayan hecho levantarte temprano no quiere decir que te desquites con nosotros Strify**- mirada matadora por parte de Strify.

-**Miren ahí vienen- **anunció John.

Pasando a través de la gente se podía ver a un grupo de mujeres que tenían alrededor de los 20. Una tenía el cabello largo y güero, ojos azules era alta y de tez blanca. La otra era un poco más alta con el cabello castaño lacio, por arriba de los hombros y unos increíbles ojos de color verde. La siguiente un poco más baja que la anterior tenía el cabello con estilo puntiagudo, era negro corto casi por arriba de la barbilla y tenía unos ojos grises. La última tenía el cabello largo, güero y ondulado, era alta y delgada y con ojos de color azul muy claro.

-**Bien chicos déjenme presentarles al grupo ZYFE**- dijo John- déjenme los presento: ella es Steffanie…

-**Pueden decirme Steff**- dijo la primera de cabello largo.

-**Ella es Valeria**- continuó

-**Vale, mucho gusto**- dijo la que tenía el cabello castaño.

-**Ella es Jessica**-

-**Jess para los amigos**- dijo sonriente la de cabello negro.

-**Y Laurel**-

-**Mucho gusto**- la última de cabello ondulado.

**-¿Y bien chicos qué opinan?**- preguntó el manager.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que…

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ZYFE? ¿Qué es eso?-**

-**Seguro no se come HAHA!**-

-**¡Muchachos!**!- para ese entonces las cuatro chicas se les quedaban viendo con cara de querer asesinarlos. John tuvo que amenazarlos para que dejaran de reírse y pidió disculpas a las cuatro.

-**No importa, hay que tomar las cosas de quien vienen**- dijo Steff.

-**De buenas que ZYFE no oyó lo que dijeron**- comentó Vale.

-**¿Quién es ZYFE? ¿No es acaso el nombre de la banda?**-preguntó Strify.

-**Sí, pero también es el nombre de nuestra vocalista**- respondió Jess.

-**¿Y dónde está?- **preguntó curioso Kiro- **tenemos que conocerlo.**

-**Es mujer**- corrigió Laurel.

-**Bueno, entonces dónde está**- ya se estaba impacientando Yu.

-**Ella está aqu…-**oh oh- **¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?**

-**¡VENÍA CON NOSOTRAS!**- gritaba Steffanie- **¡¿Laurel no venía detrás de ti?**

-**Sí, pero no noté cuando se separó**-.

-**Ahora tenemos a una vocalista perdida… ¿la llamamos por el altavoz del lugar?**-sugirió John.

-**A lo mejor está en objetos perdidos**- dijo Kiro como si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo. Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿es en serio?".

-**Ni que fuera una cosa**- dijo una voz que salió de espaldas al grupo.

-**¡ZYFE!-**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Jeje es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y que si le hayan entendido. Acepto cualquier sugerencia X3**

**Sigan leyendo y disfruten!**


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por no haber escrito nada lo que pasa es que he estado en exámenes finales y pues me tengo que preparar Xd. Bueno no tiro rollo y dejo que lean, por favor disfruten.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_-¡ZYFE!- gritaron las cuatros mujeres._

-**¿Puedo saber dónde te habías metido?**-

-**No me veas así Steff no fue mi culpa, ustedes se adelantaron y yo me quedé atrapada entre el mar de gente de aquí**-

-**Bueno, al menos ya la encontramos**- dijo Jess.

-**Sí, pero puedo saber porqué me querían buscar en objetos perdidos?**-

-**Jeje, perdón, fue una buena idea en el momento**- respondió Kiro un poco apenado.

-**No muy buena idea si me lo preguntan**- bromeó Yu.

-**¡Bien! Ya que están todos los presento: muchachos ella es ZYFE la vocalista y líder de la banda**-se volteó para dirigirse a la nombrada- **Supongo que tú ya sabes quiénes son ellos.**

-**Así es, no hay necesidad de presentarlos. Quiero decir que para nosotras es un honor trabajar con ustedes y esperamos que todo sea un éxito y que lo disfrutemos al máximo**-

-**Gracias, nosotros también estamos felices de que están con nosotros la verdad ya las esperábamos**- respondió Strify.

Kiro se acerca para susurrarle a Romeo- **La verdad es bueno mintiendo, siendo que apenas nos acabamos de enterar de su llegada**- Romeo sólo asintió aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Después de las presentaciones, las burlas por parte de unos, los regaños de John, entre otras cosas; las dos bandas se dirigieron hacia la salida y subieron a la limosina que estaba esperando por ellos.

-**Entonces… ¿de dónde son?**-preguntó Shin.

-**Bueno Steff, Jess, Laurel y yo somos de Estados Unidos**- respondió Vale (como se supone que los de CB hablan alemán e inglés es como si en ese momento hablaran inglés pues para entenderse)- **Pero ZYFE es de México**-

-**¿México? ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron si son de diferentes lugares?**-

-**Fácil Romeo, lo que pasa es que nuestro manager estaba buscando nuevos talentos para formar una banda y nos encontró a nosotras en E.U., pero no encontraba a nadie de ahí que cumpliera con sus expectativas, así que en uno de sus viejas a México encontró a ZYFE cantando en un karaoke con sus amigos. Después de mucho hablar con ella y con sus papás llegaron al acuerdo de que le permitirían unirse a la banda si mantenía sus estudios**-

-**Aahh entonces aún estudias ¿pues qué edad tienes?**- preguntó Strify.

-**Ella no te responderá eso**- dijo Laurel.

-**¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo o ¿eres de esas mujeres que les avergüenza su edad?**- preguntó Kiro

-**No es eso**- suspiro- **una de las condiciones para unirme a la banda era mantener mi identidad y eso incluye cualquier dato que pueda ser usado como mi edad, a lo mucho que pueden saber es mi nacionalidad**- respondió ZYFE.

-**Pero eso es raro, ¿cómo podemos confiar en alguien que ni siquiera sabemos su nombre?-** dijo Yu.

-**Ustedes tampoco usan sus verdaderos nombres y yo no me estoy quejando**-

-**Bueno, eso es diferente**-dijo Romeo.

-**Bien muchachos no más preguntas, recuerden que tenemos un contrato con ellas y eso incluye la confidencialidad, así que no más desconfianza ni menos cuando todavía no hemos empezado la gira**-reclamó John.

Aunque los CBs no estaban convencidos del todo, no podían hacer nada más que esperar que las cosas salieran bien.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Bueno aquí dejó el capítulo, espero no tardarme en subir el otro pero bueno ya vienen las vacaciones =)

Bye y hasta la próxima.


End file.
